


Кража со взломом

by CHAPK



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Гостья из будущего | Guest from the Future (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK
Summary: Сегодня под утро из здания Института попытались похитить миелофон.





	Кража со взломом

— Стажер Алиса Селезнева, — четко проговорила Алиса, и двери в вестибюле Института Времени исчезли, пропуская девушку внутрь.

Алиса ожидала, что руководитель Диомид Вениаминович будет распекать ее полдня: работы выше крыши, а она опаздывает. Честно говоря, Алиса и сама очень не любила опаздывать. Но сегодня утром плутоид Макемаке наконец-то вышел из тени Нептуна, и Аркаша Сапожков, находившийся в экспедиции на его поверхности, наконец-то смог связаться с Землей. Конечно, после двухнедельного перерыва отделаться коротким разговором было невозможно.  
Нервный Диомид Вениаминович, однако, читать нотации не стал, а напротив, как будто особенно обрадовался появлению Алисы.  
— А, Селезнева, вот тебе-то мы и поручим ответственное задание: съездить в Московское отделение межгалактической полиции.  
— Но как же завтрашняя конференция?  
— Ничего, много времени это не займет. Нужно только официально опознать научное оборудование, принадлежащее институту.  
— Что за оборудование? — удивилась Алиса. Она-то думала, что придется разбираться с очередным заблудившимся или набедокурившим инопланетным участником конференции.  
— Сегодня под утро из здания Института попытались похитить миелофон.

В межгалактической полиции Алису уже ждали. Заполнив все необходимые аудиодокументы, она с любопытством спросила у молодого полицейского:  
— Кто же это покусился на институтский миелофон?  
— Вон они, красавчики, — полицейский кивнул на камеру, отгороженную силовым барьером, где на лавочке сидели двое. Один мрачно смотрел в пол, другой, вдвое меньше его ростом, закутанный в синий плащ, привалился к его плечу.  
— Считаем, что нам повезло поймать известных космических пиратов: Крыса и Весельчака-У.  
— Зачем же им понадобился миелофон? Что они сами говорят?  
— Они пока не заговорили. Четвертый час подряд повторяют чепуху про какой-то Аркенстон. Но мы и не таких на чистую воду выводили.


End file.
